User talk:Relyk/Archive 1
Just so you know, the LOL at you on the Icy Nuker page was only because the minion thing was mentioned twice on the page already. I do agree with you about it ;) - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 11:50, 3 March 2008 (EST) : :D, I only read the author's discussion, since he's the one defending his build. Otherwise, I ignore everyone. GG--Relyk 11:57, 3 March 2008 (EST) ::Sorry. Did you say something? - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 11:59, 3 March 2008 (EST) D/any Harrier's Vow ...was moved to Build:D/any Harrier's Vow as per PvX:NAME -- Wizardboy777(T/ /Sysop) 04:25, 27 November 2007 (CET) :Ty forgot.:D--Relyk 05:59, 28 November 2007 (CET) Build:Phantom Conundrum is now at Build:Me/any Phantom Conundrum. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 22:47, 23 January 2008 (EST) :Ty forgot.:D (again)--Relyk 22:49, 23 January 2008 (EST) ::Use colons instead of asterisks to indent your posts. And np, because it adds yet another entry to my ever-growing deletion log :P I'm approaching 3500 deletions ^_^ ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 22:57, 23 January 2008 (EST) :::I've never not used a colon cause i never start stuff :D.--Relyk 23:30, 23 January 2008 (EST) Vote on Build:Me/any Arena's Surger I want to warn you that your vote on Build:Me/any Arena's Surger is a bit unfair. You said there is no Diversion, now it's added. Also, note that I'm not the creator of this build, I just saw your vote and wanted to react. [[User:Dr4goN|'Dr4goN']] (''talk''/ ) 09:00, 21 February 2008 (EST) :That's probably because they changed 30 secs after my vote :) thx for heads up--Relyk 11:00, 21 February 2008 (EST) http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build:N/Me_Plague%27s_Feast&action=rate Explain how they could be used better. It's designed to relieve condition pressure, and spread all of it and even a longer duration onto the other team. Spreading so many conditions onto the other team provides large pressure support, and this build does what it's designed to do. If you want an anti-melee, bring an anti-melee. (vĭk'tə-rē ĭz 15:41, 8 March 2008 (EST) :Curses: 11+1+1, soul=11+1, death=8+1, Rotting Flesh. Or Mirror of Disenchantment, inspired enchantment, signet of humility, all sound good to me.--Relyk 18:38, 8 March 2008 (EST) Stubs Please don't add them to your bar. Don't add any other "official" tags either as they then show up in the respective categories. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 06:15, 25 March 2008 (EDT) U hate Guild Of Deals? I u do its cool, hate him too. :P --/\/\/\ [[User:Super Igor|'Игорь']] 14:46, 27 March 2008 (EDT) :RAWR SOB MOTHER FUCKERS! --20pxGuildof 18:16, 4 April 2008 (EDT) ::<3 Guild of Deals.-- 00:34, 9 July 2008 (EDT) Build:E/Rt Splinter Trident Stop claiming its yours because yours was unfavored.--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 20:08, 2 April 2008 (EDT) :Never said it was mine... technically, the unfavored is now favored, so it doesn't matter.--Relyk 23:46, 2 April 2008 (EDT) ::In addition, don't edit my page, I believe it violates PvXwiki:Editing User and Talk Pages. It doesn't offend anyone in a discriminatory manner. I don't appreciate it either, I can say I posted this build and I am being emphatic about it. Please appreciate my opinion, if you don't appreciate my claim, then discuss it and I will make a consolidation.--Relyk 00:06, 3 April 2008 (EDT) :::Theres a reason why a build is favored or unfavored.--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 07:03, 3 April 2008 (EDT) ::::It's not meta yet -_-'--Relyk 20:19, 4 April 2008 (EDT) :::::You can put it on your userpage. Sry i didnt know how simmilar the two builds were. My bad :(--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 07:34, 5 April 2008 (EDT) Build: D/P Remedy VoS Runner Thanks for evaluating it; I'm perfectly fine with the vote you gave and ranting never crossed my mind, but isn't 0 innovation and 5 in the rest a contradictory vote? --Morten 12:13, 19 April 2008 (EDT) :It doesn't really matter ^_^, ill change to 1 :P--Relyk 15:36, 19 April 2008 (EDT) Getting into edit conflicts with yourself Is easy. Hardly userbox worthy. - (rĕ'küt ŏv ū'rūk) [snō hwīt tăn] 05:02, 30 April 2008 (EDT) :Had to start the section somehow O.o--Relyk 11:01, 30 April 2008 (EDT) Ha ha.Canderouss : :D--Relyk 00:15, 3 May 2008 (EDT) Critical Failure You have demonstrated a poor understanding of critical hit mechanics. Read the guide you keep posting this tag on builds which only have a single critical hit boosting skill, or in some cases Way of the Master + Critical Eye for energy management, which depending on the build can be fine. Please read the guide you are pasting all over build pages again. If you have any further questions feel free to address them here or perhaps ask The Gates Assassin for further clarification on the purpose of the guides he wrote. Improper usage will simply destroy the meaning of these tags and this guide. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 05:50, 4 May 2008 (EDT) :...Relyk 07:56, 4 May 2008 (EDT) Lol @ That review of GW by Joshua or w/e.-Jax010 23:29, 4 May 2008 (EDT) : :D I forgot who I got it from, but its pretty funny.--Relyk 23:31, 4 May 2008 (EDT) ::Its on Grinches epic stupid qoutes. -- 23:33, 4 May 2008 (EDT) :::Yeah thx.--Relyk 10:55, 5 May 2008 (EDT) Them boxes I see that you obviously know how to make those sweet "lolfail" boxes that you slap on poor people's builds. Thing is, I'd like to make one for my build-favorite-thing-project. Question: How do I make one? Or where can I learn to make one? seb2lazy2login (ʞ1ɐʇ) 12:40, 5 May 2008 (EDT) :Actually, I don't know how to make them, I just messed with Gate assassin's critical failure box, then copypasted it as my own little box. I just used someone else's template as a format. --Relyk 21:41, 5 May 2008 (EDT) ::Where is the actual box? Does it have its own page somewhere? seb2lazy2login (ʞ1ɐʇ) 00:25, 6 May 2008 (EDT) :::Yeah, it has its own article, people then impose that article inside another one with the template rackets. Do something like User:Seb2net/Fun. Make the little template in there. Then if you want to put it on another page just put brackets around it and the template will pop up. For example: Gate's template can be found at User:The Gates Assassin/Critical Failure, when you put brackets around it, it takes that template in User:The Gates Assassin/Critical Failure and superimposes on another article page. . Note that you can do this with anything, such as text, so everything on your userpage can actually be in sections from other articles. It saves a lot of room too.--Relyk 11:40, 6 May 2008 (EDT) Build:Team_-_GvG_Dual_Ranger The disease, fyi, isnt to be used randomly to increase pressure. its when the other team is failing and going under that you drop disease and basically initiate a wipe. also, never surrender isnt just in there to counter the disease if it spreads, its just an excellent skill.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 09:30, 13 May 2008 (EDT) :I mean you can stick disease on anyone, such as an ele, para, or necro. It just so happens that never surrender counters it. Disease isn't that good without tainted because its gonna initiate your own wipe too fyi.--Relyk 11:00, 13 May 2008 (EDT) Your vote... This would be horrible to find a group for. And you dont ned ur whole team as paras. Doesnt do enuf damage. The team build is meant for organized play, as in with friends/guildmates, so you can predetermine who runs what build, and then start with little delay. The point of a full para team is 1) A break from the norm, and 2)You can't remove a shout/chant. And not enough damage? You can use Executioner's Strike very often (every 4th or 5th attack attack skill, ATTACK) on the frontliners. If they hit for 8 when using ES, it will still do 62 damage (8+34+10+10), and that is if the buffer has no ranks in the Deldrimor title track (which is impossible, but for calculation's sake I used r0). Now, if they hit for 28, and the Buffer is say a r5 Deldrimor, that is 87 damage. Plus there is +5...15 damage for all the spear paras (EBSoH), so this does enough damage to wipe a mob easily. Please rethink your vote. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 20:50, 18 May 2008 (EDT) :I dont wanna QQ--Relyk 20:59, 18 May 2008 (EDT) Build:W/Mo Portective Spirit Power Strike monk warrior Orison of Healing Hundred Blades Hex Remover Your vote: lol wut :You are very mean. You can at least vote a 1 in effectiveness because everyone did. ALSO THIS IS A NEW IDEA WHY DID YOU VOTE 0 IN INNOVATION ITS A NEW IDEA OMGOMG ITS A NEW IDEA. I THINK IT SHOULD BE 6 INNOVATION! PLEASE VOTE MY BUILD BETTER OR ILL CRY TO RAPTA AND TELL HIM YOUR TROLLING MY USERPAGE AND MAKING SEXUAL CHANGES Plz revote i mean like, its a new idea. Like im the only one to use it! Its very efective because it uses Hundred blades in RA! I MEAN LIKE WHAT IF THE FOES ARE LIEK ALL NEXT TO EACH OTHER. Plz revote or i will cry to the AN.--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 21:16, 18 May 2008 (EDT) ::All i read was your a transexual--Relyk 21:33, 18 May 2008 (EDT) :::Cope paste is fun. I always do that.--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 21:56, 18 May 2008 (EDT) ::::I already guessed that niggerslut--Relyk 22:01, 18 May 2008 (EDT) :::::UR MEAN OFF THE THE AN FOR U MEESTER. NPA AND YOU CALLED MYA NIGGASLUT. IM OFFENDED WAAAH--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 22:03, 18 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::U is a bastard--Relyk 22:10, 18 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::' Only Edit Your Own Comments' U IS MEAN!--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 22:14, 18 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Ur still a bastard.--Relyk 22:19, 18 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::No u. Are u a trans because All i read was your a transexual?--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 22:24, 18 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::No u r--Relyk 22:34, 18 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::You sir are the scum of the earth :-D--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 07:05, 19 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::I makes u starve.--Relyk 10:51, 19 May 2008 (EDT) 1984 Nope, I didn't even know what that was til I googled it. Was just random numbers for the math shit. moush 23:41, 19 May 2008 (EDT) : Lol, not random, everyone uses that for an example. Im reading the book right now so :P--Relyk 02:52, 20 May 2008 (EDT) ::Good book. ~~ 18:16, 20 May 2008 (EDT) HEY GUESS WHAT? MUDKIP WUVVZ U!--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 18:15, 20 May 2008 (EDT) :Awww, you uploaded that just for me ^_^ how thoughtful of you!--Relyk 19:42, 20 May 2008 (EDT) ::Not only did i upload it for u. I MAED IT FOR U!--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 19:44, 20 May 2008 (EDT) :::Nuh uh, you would never spend that kinda of time on someone like me!--Relyk 19:47, 20 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Allz i did was make a gif with 2 google picz of mudkip lol.--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 19:52, 20 May 2008 (EDT) :::::Google ftw!--Relyk 19:54, 20 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::<3--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 19:56, 20 May 2008 (EDT) better sig imo [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] Talk | <<--- NO USE THAT SIG ! ---- --[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 21:32, 20 May 2008 (EDT) Sigs Suk to make-- [[User:Relyk|'R'''elyk]] Talk | 21:15, 20 May 2008 (EDT) :That one isnt too.... impressive? Can i help?--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 21:19, 20 May 2008 (EDT) [[User:Relyk|'RELYK''' ]] Talk | --[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 21:30, 20 May 2008 (EDT) :That one sux too :P-- [[User:Relyk|'R'''elyk]] Talk | 21:34, 20 May 2008 (EDT) :NONONO THE SIG I MADE U IS AWESOMESAUCE!--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 21:35, 20 May 2008 (EDT) ::My sig is screwed up-- [[User:Relyk|'R'elyk]] Talk | 21:35, 20 May 2008 (EDT) Still testing-- [[User:Relyk|'R'elyk]] Talk | 21:38, 20 May 2008 (EDT) :gg html tag closing :P 'Antiarchangel ' 'TROLL' 21:39, 20 May 2008 (EDT) :New Test Sig. [[User:Relyk|'RELYK''' ]] Talk | 22:06, 20 May 2008 (EDT) lol XD pathetic-- [[User:Relyk|'R'''elyk]] Talk | 21:40, 20 May 2008 (EDT) New test sig (again) Ok and again, this is so flooding recent changes-- [[User:Relyk|'R'elyk]] Talk | 21:56, 20 May 2008 (EDT) :You need to check off "minor edit". — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 22:07, 20 May 2008 (EDT) ::Srys, i keep forgetting to check that-- [[User:Relyk|'R'elyk]] (Talk | 22:09, 20 May 2008 (EDT) New test sig -- [[User:Relyk|'R'elyk]] Talk | 21:58, 20 May 2008 (EDT) :Well that was fun-- [[User:Relyk|'R'elyk]] (Talk | 22:08, 20 May 2008 (EDT) :::New Test Sig.-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK''' ]] Talk | 22:06, 20 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Castigation Signet is meh, find a different blue skill.-- [[User:Relyk|'R'''elyk]] (Talk| 22:11, 20 May 2008 (EDT) :::::-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK''' ]] Talk | 22:06, 20 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] Talk | 22:06, 20 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::But GoD has 20x :(-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] (Talk | 15:12, 23 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] Talk | 22:06, 20 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] Talk | 22:06, 20 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] Talk | 22:06, 20 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] Talk | 22:06, 20 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] Talk | 22:06, 20 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] Talk | 22:06, 20 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::What about Reclaim Essence?-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] Talk | 22:06, 20 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::I like this one the best ::::::::::::-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] Talk | 22:06, 20 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::k looks good, I'll use that one, this one can go hide in a corner-- [[User:Relyk|'R'''elyk]] (Talk| 22:22, 20 May 2008 (EDT) Looks good, I wanted brackets too tho :D-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK''' ]] (Talk | 22:29, 20 May 2008 (EDT) :It's a maximum of 19px. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:51, 23 May 2008 (EDT) talking to yourself?-Jax010 11:46, 24 May 2008 (EDT) :Yes Jax, I was talking to myself.-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] (Talk | 16:59, 24 May 2008 (EDT) Your sig is nearly 3 lines long. It should be a max of 200 characters. Easy fix: no one cares about your contributions. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 06:40, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :Make Crossfire do it-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] (Talk | 10:54, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::Crossfire is blocked. This good? -- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK'--]]Talk '-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK'''-]]Talk' [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 15:01{GMT}3-06-MMVIII ::Hai guise wuts going on here? 'seb2winrar' (ʞ1ɐʇ) 14:55, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :::Hai seb-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK''' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 21:41, 3 June 2008 (EDT) Necrophilia My Necrophilia team build iz epic much rite? -- Come visit 19:40, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :Very-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 00:15, 7 June 2008 (EDT) um... Hiya.. new here a need moar friends, so you know... Hi ^_^ Azulaarance 16:41, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :Hai-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 18:14, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :: Where can i find guideline on signatures etc? Your going to be my Go-2-Guy lol Azulaarance 12:06, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::PvX:SIGN does the trick. - 14:37, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::But but but.... you aint my go-2-guy :( Azulaarance 16:26, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::::You could ignore my comment if you want? - 16:33, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::But but but.... I was joking... Messing with these codes here, made a userbox, but where do I go to change my signature? I cant find it in the article :(. Azulaarance 16:35, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::It's in preferences. If you make it all fancy like, tick the "Use Raw Signatures" box. - 16:39, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::: I cant find it, I am expecting to find some box where I type in the code for my signature, or am i getting the wrong Idea? Even so, i dont see any change when I tick the box :( Azulaarance 16:44, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::: Brandnew. 16:49, 10 June 2008 (EDT) (reset indent, this is what you do right? I found it, the information I was looking for is that the box is called "Nickname" :D. Work on my signature now :D [[User:Azulaarance|'Azula']] ''talk'' 16:51, 10 June 2008 (EDT) : What you think? but I cant get it to link to my talk page :( [[User:Azulaarance|'Azula']] ''talk'' 17:04, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::Looks good. You need a space between user and talk for it to work. - 17:07, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::User talk:Azulaarance -- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 18:15, 10 June 2008 (EDT) Guess Whos back? Guess who's back, back again Crossfire's back, tell a friend Guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back... -- [[User talk:Crossfirexiv|'GRAARR]] 23:04, 21 June 2008 (EDT) :Hey, nice to see you.-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK''' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 16:57, 22 June 2008 (EDT) If anyone cares My birthday was 4 days ago...-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 04:32, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :Happy birthday. Now stop being emo. D:< --71.229 04:36, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::Still depressed about my cat.-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 04:37, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::: :( --71.229 04:44, 30 June 2008 (EDT) I Like Thanks ;-) My original intent was to do a new poster each week...but I like this one so much, I don't want to change it lol. Thanks again! Choytw ~~ Talk+ 10:05, 2 July 2008 (EDT) :finally got the page finished so it'll show up correctly on any platform/resolution...I think lol. Firefox may still be an issue with the screwed up marine boxes...have to check that when I get home. Choytw ~~ Talk+ 14:38, 2 July 2008 (EDT) ::Haha the guys head is on fire.-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 20:50, 2 July 2008 (EDT) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tslBVh9nj54 youre in it :D-- 22:05, 2 July 2008 (EDT) :I am?-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 22:21, 2 July 2008 (EDT) ::WATCH EET!!! LOL-- 22:23, 2 July 2008 (EDT) :::Your face is photoshopped onto the second Raptor from the left right before he activates Sliver. Actually, I think he just mentions your name in it. ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 22:23, 2 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Oh koolio, 2 bad it wasnt just me >:( I thought i was gonna get ALL the credit but noooo, U dont just do me!!!!!!!!!.... Thx crossfire :D-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 22:34, 2 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Youre welcome hotstuff.-- 22:39, 2 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::Mist form lol-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 22:44, 2 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::Better than shadowform. vote for mah build pleese Build: E/Me Mist Form Solo Raptor Farmer-- 22:50, 2 July 2008 (EDT) RIP Shadowform -- 09:09, 3 July 2008 (EDT) HiiiiIIIIiiiii do you like kirby?-- Ellven Arrow 04:58, 4 July 2008 (EDT) :ZELDA FTFW-- 09:42, 4 July 2008 (EDT) -- 09:43, 4 July 2008 (EDT) :mmm, i kick Zelda's butt too.-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 19:06, 4 July 2008 (EDT) ::Oh.....my.....Fucking.....God. NEVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER DIS ZELDA EVUR EVUR EVUR DIZZZZ MAH ZELDA AND HER AWESOMENESS EVER!!!! AGAIN!!!!-- 00:13, 5 July 2008 (EDT) :::mmmm, zelda is a crossdresser so yah.-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 02:11, 5 July 2008 (EDT) :::: hahah hes right ya know, do you think zelda could be a lesbian? she pretends to be a guy for other girls probally. she probally is with her guardian, Impa hahahahahaha-- Ellven Arrow 18:09, 5 July 2008 (EDT) :::::no u-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 18:30, 5 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::GOOO BURRRNN INNNN A HHOLLLLLEEE!!! EVRYONE KNOWS ZELDA <3 LINK. HAVE YOU SEEEEEEN? THEVARIOUS FAN ARTWORK OF THEM???!?!?!?!?!?!?!-- 10:05, 6 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::: Nope-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 17:50, 6 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::In ur face elven ^_^-- 18:03, 6 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Well link has girlishly long hair to so, there may still be a chance >:)-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 18:07, 6 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::: nooooooooooooooooooo, you never know!!! link could be impa in a disguise as link! you cant prove that Crossfire!!! hahaha-- Ellven Arrow 17:05, 8 July 2008 (EDT) How is exteel not a douche. 82.34.128.95 08:26, 6 July 2008 (EDT) :Exteel is just napalm using a proxy lol, he just hasnt been banned for it yet. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 08:57, 6 July 2008 (EDT) ::^-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 17:44, 6 July 2008 (EDT) :::^-- 18:12, 6 July 2008 (EDT) ::::^^-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 18:13, 6 July 2008 (EDT) http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build_talk:Team_-_HB_Rt/A_Team Plz dont tell r8 HB'er how to play HB -.- —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 18:42, 6 July 2008 (EDT) :Too bad I am-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 18:43, 6 July 2008 (EDT) ::Srsly? Telling guy with 2 accs in top 15 hao2HB? O_O —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 18:44, 6 July 2008 (EDT) :::Yup fail-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 18:45, 6 July 2008 (EDT) Vote on Psychic Interrupter I think you gave really poor reasons for why the build deserved almost the same rating as a frenzy-mending wammo. Just because YOU don't like a bar that is primarily an interrupter doesn't mean it isn't REALLY good and considering that just about everyone else voted 5-5-5s or close to it I wanted to know why you thought it deserved such a poor rating considering that every skill on that bar has synergy with either Hero AI or Monster AI. Generally ratings like that are reserved for builds that are bad....So since I think you are a relatively intelligent person I must assume that you don't ACTUALLY think it is bad but think that GREAT status is just to good for it so you vote it like 2.8 or whatever to bring it down to the status you think it deserves which is GOOD. So, I must conclude that you either have a very poor understanding of game mechanics and Hero AI which I don't think you do OR you were trying to lower your rating to weight the build toward the rating you thought it should have which is against PvX:VETTING. Either way Plx explain ur vote on the talk page. Wtbursanswtsizzy 15:41, 8 July 2008 (EDT) :I think you gave a really poor argument making the assumption that I care what other people vote. I'm aware of the interrupts on heros are godly. Please don't take offense to it. If you are forced to conclude that a rating is bad because you don't like it (Like a personal attack against you), then I'm sorry. I don't appreciate however that your conclusion involves either error on the rater's vote, or intentional sabotage of a build, which would seem a personal attack against me. Please respect my point of view that I think a build centered around interrupts is not the best choice. Otherwise you miss the whole point of vetting, that everyone is entitled to their own opinion of a build.-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 23:41, 8 July 2008 (EDT) The problem relyk is not that I really think you are trying to sabotage the build rating. (I hope not) But, I think you have a fundmentally flawed vote reasoning. This is why, you are arguing against the usage of a mesmer at all. You vote basically says, "why run a hero mesmer at all when all it can do can be slotted onto other builds." You are not arguing against the effectiveness of the build on a mesmer you are arguing against the effectiveness of the hero in relation to other heroes. That is not sound reasoning. Let me give you an example...let's say that somebody develops a really good hero rit healing build (we have several). Everybody knows that a rit will NEVER surpass a monk as far as pure healing capability and the versatility of prots. At best, they will simply be "as good" healing as a monk with none of the versatility of prots. But, NOBODY says well..this build sucks because a monk could do it better. They vote on CAPABILITIES of the build within the profession it was developed for. This is why we have multiple hero builds at all..otherwise we would have maybe 2 builds for each profession (at most) and sabway. You might as well argue that a ranger interrupter would be better than the mesmer because of the higher AL/survivability of the ranger. Vote on the effectiveness of the build within its purpose not whether you should slot the hero at all. Unless this build was a team build you can't argue against a build on the basis of whether to slot it or not. Ty for ur time...this ended up being a longer paragraph then I expected XD. Wtbursanswtsizzy 00:58, 10 July 2008 (EDT) :Please stop making assumptions, I don't care what profession they are, I only care that the build is good for pve. You keep putting words in my mouth and make a case against it. Most of your argument up there had nothing to do with anything I've said. Mesmers aren't just for interrupts, and cannot just be "slotted" by other characters. And it's not the capabilities of the build, it's the focus, what is the build suppose to do? Ritualists are not main healing, they are support, they can be used both offensively and defensively, Ritualists who only heal lose focus and therefore effectiveness. The only Great Rit healer is Build:Rt/any Attuned was Songkai Healer, which is capable of meeting the healing power of a monk, WoW and spirits make excellent support and such. Rangers cant bring SW+AR btw. Each profession has its own advantages, sticking interrupts on a mesmer does not take advantage of all its aspects. A bad rating isn't the end of the world, which isn't even that bad.-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 00:05, 11 July 2008 (EDT) Weapon Contest Winner Hy! Congratulation Relyk you are the winner of my Weapon Contest, please follow the instructions on the page :) ¬ DaVIEz[[User:Daviez/Weapon Contest|¬'Weapon Contest' ¬]] 02:35, 9 July 2008 (EDT) hi :Your way works, but its a pretty crappy way tbh XD-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 16:57, 13 July 2008 (EDT) ::My Comments deleted (see reason for deletion on build page if u want), makes your page cleaner :D btw Hi [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 18:13, 13 July 2008 (EDT) User:Guild of Deals/SSBB/Gaming Archive come join us :D --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 14:10, 14 July 2008 (EDT) Help Me avertise my build contest.--[[User:Fire Tock|'Phail']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] A guide to this user. 16:58, 23 July 2008 (EDT) KYLLLAAAH http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:Team_-_Stunning_Fury You voted it quite bad:P I've fixed alot whit it and see if u want to change your vote :) Massive 15:40, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :Mmmmm, yeah I underrated, w/e :D Still-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 23:22, 24 July 2008 (EDT) New sig test --[[User:Relyk|'L']] [[User talk:Relyk|'R']] 23:44, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :Redirects r dumb...--[[User:Relyk|'L']] [[User talk:Relyk|'R']] 23:51, 28 July 2008 (EDT) ::Mmk got rid of space.--[[User:Relyk|'L']] [[User talk:Relyk|'R']] 23:53, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :::Wont...redirect...--[[User:Relyk|'L']] [[User talk:Relyk|'R']] 00:03, 29 July 2008 (EDT) ::::u liek SSBB? Moar User:Guild_of_Deals/SSBB/Gaming_Archive, pl0x. XD [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 00:14, 29 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Im joining when i feel like it >:(--[[User:Relyk|'L']] [[User talk:Relyk|'R']] 00:15, 29 July 2008 (EDT) Your vote /fail On my build Rt/A Spirit's Strength Daggers, you voted poorly because non-sins shouldn't have daggers....with Ghostforge insigs you actually have 75AL (higher than a sin). Correct your vote or I'll have it pulled. Karate Jesus 18:03, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :Yea Relyk, there is no reason not to run that bar, you have MORE armor than an assassin, good DPS even when AUTO ATTACKING, energy is fine with zealous. Frosty No U! 18:04, 31 July 2008 (EDT) ::Rits aren't frontliners, l2p.--[[User:Relyk|'L']] [[User talk:Relyk|'R']] 20:07, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :::Sorry, I had a SS fetish, pl0x forgive me :< Frosty No U! 20:07, 31 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Mmmm, I wish a Rt/A would be vetted so people stopped posting them, too bad they suck.--[[User:Relyk|'L']] [[User talk:Relyk|'R']] 20:10, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :::::^ Frosty No U! 20:11, 31 July 2008 (EDT) Hai I don't like 2 of the votes from the Build:A/W BH Spiker, one from Frosty and the other from Goldendeal. Frosty's because the reason for his vote is incorrect as the build has a snare and Goldendeal's because it seems more of a flame vote. So I'm just trolling your page to consider if these votes should be removed. Or are they fair votes? Amorality 16:09, 1 August 2008 (EDT) Thank you kind sir ^ Amorality 06:22, 2 August 2008 (EDT) :as long as were talking about that thread. http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=10309903 for your beguiling haze remarks. ups. [[User:Ravager|'Ravager']][[User_talk:Ravager|'ofDreams']] Your signature Must resemble to your username as per PvX:SIGN. Please change it accordingly. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 08:02, 3 August 2008 (EDT) :Lol it does. YKE (Ike, pun on it) + L on one side + R on the other side= RELYK--[[User:Relyk|'L']] [[User talk:Relyk|'R']] 14:57, 3 August 2008 (EDT) ::Erm, no. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 15:08, 3 August 2008 (EDT) :::Yes.--[[User:Relyk|'L']] [[User talk:Relyk|'R']] 15:32, 3 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Tbh in this case you always need to drag up this example. Brandnew. 15:51, 3 August 2008 (EDT) :::: Picture-puzzle is nowhere near "resembling to your username". Please change it accordingly. @Brandnew: you are making it worse. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 15:55, 3 August 2008 (EDT) :::::I was personally gonna make my signature a small game of sudoku, crosswords, and Yahtzee combined, but that wasn't allowed either :( -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 15:56, 3 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::Nummies-- [[User:Relyk|'R']]'' e l y k'' 20:39, 3 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::Thank you. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 20:49, 3 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::actually a pixel too high, fyi. ' şąɀɀƴƿooɧ' 08:17, 19 August 2008 (EDT) you have a new signature and i have my first signature EVAR!--[[User:reason.decrystallized|'reason']].'[[user talk:reason.decrystallized|'decrystallized]] In real life, pokemons would be used as sex toys. 22:15, 11 August 2008 (EDT) I ENTERED YOUR CONTEST NAOW ENTER MINE!!! -Jax010 18:16, 17 August 2008 (EDT) And linkin park is fuckin awesome. In The End and Leave Out All The Rest are pwn, We Made It with Busta Rhymes is a nice song, and everythign from Minutes TO Midnight tops my fav songs lists. -Jax010 18:19, 17 August 2008 (EDT) :Hybrid Theory is there best one imo. Minutes to Midnight was venturing out to other types of music.-- [[User:Relyk|'R']]'' e l y k'' 20:27, 17 August 2008 (EDT) I know but that doesnt mean it dont pwn.-24.16.44.153 22:52, 18 August 2008 (EDT) :Yup :D-- [[User:Relyk|'R']]'' e l y k'' 23:51, 18 August 2008 (EDT) Sooo.... No hints about the contest? -Jax010 15:16, 20 August 2008 (EDT) :Nope-- [[User:Relyk|'R']]'' e l y k'' 17:33, 20 August 2008 (EDT) O hai i felt like leaving you a message even thought i dont know who you are and you dont know who i am either ๔คгк ςђค๏ร △| 17:27, 18 August 2008 (EDT) lol? Why did you quote me on my own page? [[User:ISnowBunnyI|'Snow']] [[User_talk:ISnowBunnyI|'Bunny']] 17:53, 20 August 2008 (EDT) :So I could get another condescending remark.-- [[User:Relyk|'R']]'' e l y k'' 17:54, 20 August 2008 (EDT) ::So you quoted something correct in hopes of making me look stupid so I could just tell you on your userpage to shut the fuck up? [[User:ISnowBunnyI|'Snow']] [[User_talk:ISnowBunnyI|'Bunny']] 17:57, 20 August 2008 (EDT) :::Why would I quote it wrong?-- [[User:Relyk|'R']]'' e l y k'' 18:00, 20 August 2008 (EDT) ::::You quoted a statement I made, one that is factually correct, and put it on my userpage in hopes that I'd call you terrible on yours? [[User:ISnowBunnyI|'Snow']] [[User_talk:ISnowBunnyI|'Bunny']] 18:03, 20 August 2008 (EDT) :::::Your getting close to the actually goal-- [[User:Relyk|'R']]'' e l y k'' 18:07, 20 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::You're getting close to being labeled as a moron. [[User:ISnowBunnyI|'Snow']] [[User_talk:ISnowBunnyI|'Bunny']] 18:09, 20 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::By you?-- [[User:Relyk|'R']]'' e l y k'' 18:11, 20 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::I labelled you that... Quite a while ago now. -- The proceeding Cute McPiplup was added by Rawr. 18:12, 20 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::That's funny, I'm surprised you even know what a moron is.-- [[User:Relyk|'R']]'' e l y k'' 18:14, 20 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::d -- The proceeding Cute McPiplup was added by Rawr. 18:16, 20 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Meh. I'm impressed that Relyk's actually capable of functioning! Bravo! [[User:ISnowBunnyI|'Snow']] [[User_talk:ISnowBunnyI|'Bunny']] 18:17, 20 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Good job! You succeeded in a sarcastically congratulatory taunt that achieves nothing.-- [[User:Relyk|'R']]'' e l y k'' 18:19, 20 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::I'm surprised you even know what a moron is.--R e l y k 18:14, 20 August 2008 (EDT) -- The proceeding Cute McPiplup was added by Rawr. 18:20, 20 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::Coincedentally:So you quoted something correct in hopes of making me look stupid so I could just tell you on your userpage to shut the fuck up? [[User:ISnowBunnyI|'''Snow]] [[User_talk:ISnowBunnyI|'Bunny']] 17:57, 20 August 2008 (EDT)' -- [[User:Relyk|'R']][[User talk:Relyk| e l y k'']] 18:23, 20 August 2008 (EDT) What the fuck....? --[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 18:24, 20 August 2008 (EDT) :Shouldve waited a little longer huh?-- [[User:Relyk|'R']]'' e l y k'' 18:25, 20 August 2008 (EDT)